


Anti-climax by Speranza (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic recording of Speranza's story about John and Rodney eventually getting it together, after a few false starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-climax by Speranza (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anti-climax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122463) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> In the mood for podficcing again! :)  
> Thanks to Speranza for blanket permission to transform stories.

**Length:** ~16 min ****  
**Download MP3:**[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dl1ye6uods6db76/Anti-Climax.mp3)  
**Download M4B:**[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/za1lr70nn91761j/Anti-Climax.m4b)  
**Audioarchive links page:**[here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/anti-climax-0)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/796395/796395_original.jpg)

  
streaming option  



End file.
